


Bed time stories

by LostinFic



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostinFic/pseuds/LostinFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billie reads fanfiction and gets caught. Just a silly little fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed time stories

David was never supposed to know about that. They weren’t even supposed to see each other today. Then again, Billie probably shouldn’t read that kind of thing in a public place.

 

She had come to this café, wearing her comfiest jersey dress, to avoid the distractions at her flat and go over the first scripts of Secret Diary. She had been fairly productive and had decided to reward herself with her favourite guilty pleasure: Doctor Who fanfiction. As it turns out, she had been rewarding herself for longer than she had actually worked.

 

It started out as a joke, a friend had showed her the website, but then she found a really good one she wished would’ve been an episode because David would’ve been brilliant in it. And she just missed the show so much (she was quite jealous of Freema at the moment) and she had really grown attached to Rose and the Doctor. And then she’d found the smutty ones and, well, there’s no need to explain why she liked those.

 

“That is one flattering description of my penis.”

His voice in her ear almost gives her a heart attack (how had he managed to come so close without her noticing?).

“Dave! It’s, it’s not yours, it’s the Doctor’s,” Billie blurts out, feeling her whole face turn red.

“Same difference… unless you’re reading about the ninth Doctor,” he gasps in mock outrage, “ or is it the eleventh? I know you and Matt…”

“Shut up, what are you doing here anyway?”

“I was just running some errands when I saw you through the window. Mind you, I didn’t expect this. So, tell me more about this new hobby of yours,” he asks with a mischievous grin, resting his chin of his fist.

When she refuses, he takes the laptop away from her before she can close the web browser.

He starts to read just loud enough for her to hear: “As the Doctor thrusts into her, Rose’s moans turn to cries of ecstasy, every thrust, every push into her hits just the right spot. The sensations are intense and he knows with just a little more encouragement she’s going to have what he promised. ”   
And just when Billie thinks she can’t get more embarrassed, he continues reading:   
“Their noises attract the attention of the Metacrisis Doctor who stops dead in his track when he sees his duplicate balls-deep into their companion… Now that is fantastic, great literature, Dickens, Austen, Shakespeare and… tardis69.”

Billie hides her face in her hands and begs him to stop but David is having too much fun to bring the teasing to an end just yet.

“Just so we’re clear, it’s me – or, in this case, two of me - you’re picturing in your head when you read that, right? Oh, you’re a very naughty girl, Piper. I did notice you checking me out when I was wearing the brown suite by the way.”

 

Billie takes a deep breath and decides she is done being the victim of his teasing. She smiles wickedly and puts a hand on his thigh.

“What if I am? What if I read erotic stories and picture you doing all these naughty things to Rose, well, to me really?” Her hand starts moving up and down his thigh more deliberately as David’s face turns redder. “What if I get turned on when I do it?”

When her hand accidentally bumps against a bulge in his trousers, it occurs to her that she might have taken the teasing a little too far. She holds her breath, waiting for his reaction. His brown eyes survey her face, taking in her dilated pupils, the flush of her cheeks, the way her breasts rise with each breath. She feels naked under his gaze.

“I can think of a few things to do about that.”

His hand wraps around the nape of her neck, his thumb gently caressing the skin under her ear. She can’t tell if it’s still a game or if he’s serious, but she’s too stubborn to be the first one to back down.

“Yeah? You think you could live up to my fantasies?” she challenges him.

His grip on the back of her neck tightens and she watches, transfixed, as his tongue darts out to wet his lips. He’s going to kiss her, she’s sure of it and she wants it. He hesitates only a few seconds but long enough for his mobile to ring and interrupt them. They jump away from each other, cursing, and he clumsily answers the call.

“Hello?” She notes with some satisfaction the hoarseness of his voice. “Yeah, I’m almost done, I ran into a friend… yeah sure, green or red peppers?… ok, bye.” He hangs up and stares at the mobile in his hand with a dejected look on his face. “We’re having some friends over for dinner, if you want to…”

“Thanks but no, I don’t think she really likes me. Can’t really blame her…”

“Sorry about that, it got out of hand, always seems to get out of hand when I’m around you,” there’s a pregnant pause and he finally looks at her.

“Call me when you can, alright?” She answers with a small sad smile and a quick peck on his lips.

He stands up and hesitates a few seconds, his fingers drumming on the back of the chair like he can’t make up his mind.

“Yeah, I’ll do that. See ya.”

 

She’s surprised when her phone rings later that night. She’s even more surprised to see his name on the caller I.D.

“Hey Bills! Is this a bad time?”

“No, s’fine. I just stepped out of the shower, getting ready to go to bed.” She cringes internally realizing she pretty much just told him she’s naked.

“Ok, because I checked out that website you like, the one from this afternoon,” she almost hangs up, she can’t believe he has the nerve to call her at this hour to make fun of her, “anyway, I found a few, uhm, interesting stories.”

“Interesting how?” she asks, a bit suspicious.

“Well, there’s a lot of dirty talk,” she can almost hear the leer in his voice and it sends a delightful shiver down her spine.

“Yeah? Maybe you could read me a bed time story.”


End file.
